


When I look at you

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you John for accept me for being...  well me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I look at you

Artist Miley Cyrus

Song When I look at you

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
